starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Poe Dameron
Poe Dameron is a Human male ace pilot fighting for the New Republic and later the Resistance. Biography First Order War 2. Nick of Time When the Millenium Falcon was forced to land on a remote planet named Ione, he, Connix and Chewbacca tried to fix it up as soon as possible, knowing that the First Order could arrive any time. While working on the Falcon, Kaydel told Poe about Ione and its history, being even a target of the Iron Blockade instituted after the fall of the Galactic Empire. When the First Order did arrive, they were soon found out and he and Kaydel joined Rey, Finn and other Resistance members in fighting them off until it seemed helpless. Ultimately they were saved by a fleet led by General Wedge Antilles. He and the others met the General and he asked to be brought to Leia Organa. HotS - Poe was teaching Finn how to fly a T70 X-Wing Starfighter when they came under attack from vibrospears and Poe found out about a clan of armored warriors riding Orbak. He allowed Finn to land first and then did a few flybys to scare the warriors, but they remained unfazed. When he landed, he found out one of the armored warriors was in fact Galon Mentin, an old fellow pilot in the New Republic Navy who always was a bit of a wildcard. He then agrees to deliver a message from the leader of the clan to Leia Organa to meet with him, indicating that Leia and the leader know each other. 8. The Third of my Circle Poe joins Finn and BB-8 on a new mission to Canto Bight where they are supposed to meet a known contact of General Organa, but they can't immediately figure out who it is. When they both buy themselves into a high stakes game inside the casino, they do find the contact, who reveals that she knew all along who they were and who she was, Winter Celchu. When the Canto Bight Police Department finds them out, Poe and Finn are chased into the Fathier stalls and there they meet Temiri Blagg who helps them escape. Safely returning to the ship they return to the Admirality, where they learn from Lieutenant Connix that they must meet Rey on Tython, using two T65 X-Wing Starfighters, which Poe calls rustbuckets, but nevertheless agrees to fly them. 15. Deal against the Order Poe and Finn reunited with Rey aboard the Admirality and they had a happy reunion, with Rey telling the both of them about what happened to her on Bogden 3. HotS - Poe was on Mon Cala with Beaumont Kin when the First Order began their attack on the planet. Poe complained to Aftab Ackbar that this is more then they signed up for when they agreed to liberate Mon Cala. Ackbar gives them a Finn-class Starfighter to get to the surface and Poe and Beaumont do so, finding out that the First Order is attacking Mon Cala in full force. Poe then sends out a call to the Resistance fleet that they found the Second Fortress and thanks to that a large Resistance fleet soon reinforces them.